For what values of $x$ is $x^3-10x^2>-25x$?
Answer: Rewriting the original equation: \begin{align*}
x^3-10x^2+25x&>0\\
\Rightarrow \quad x(x^2-10x+25)&>0 \\
\Rightarrow \quad x(x-5)^2&>0
\end{align*}If $x < 0,$ then $x(x - 5)^2 < 0,$ and if $x = 0,$ then $x(x - 5)^2 = 0.$

If $0 < x < 5,$ then $x(x - 5)^2 > 0.$  If $x = 5,$ then $x(x - 5)^2 = 0.$  If $x > 5,$ then $x(x - 5)^2 > 0.$  Therefore, the solution is
\[x \in \boxed{(0,5) \cup (5,\infty)}.\]